inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 (Crown): Twin Brothers
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven Episode 13 (Crown): Twin Brothers Commentator: The game resumes with the ball in possession of Akira! "Wow, that's something you got to comment on!" Hideyoshi snorted. "Now, now." Yu chided. "Give me the ball, you fool!" Akira-not-Akira yelled, at one of his teammates. "T-taichou?!" "Not even his teammates know about this abnormal behavior?" Yu commented. Then Akira caught up to where Isamu is. "Move, you little brat!" Akira growled. "What's gotten into you?" Isamu asked. "Never mind me, pay attention to yourself!" "Pass it here!" Isao yelled, waving his arms up and down. However, Akira-not-Akira decided to ignore him. "Move it!" And tried to get past Isamu. "I won't move!" He said. "Won't move?" Akira-not-Akira said, grinning slyly. "MOVE!!" He shouted, and shoved him violently. "Nii-chan!" Jun said, worriedly. "Hmph, you're not much of a midfielder, you're more interesting as a goalkeeper." Akira-not-Akira commented. "Here I come, Oshiro!" "I'm ready for you!" "Are you really?!" "Yeah, bring it!" Commentator: Will Akira-kun score?!?!! "KAMINARI BLASSTOOO!!!!" Akira-not-Akira yelled. He jumped and spunned in the air, as a huge dragon appeared in the air, that's filled with electricity, and the ball was inside the dragon, and he shot it with all his might. "PROTECT THE GOAL!!!!!!" Isamu yelled. "OSHIROO!!!!" "I hear you! It's my turn!" Oshiro said, touching his hood, and taking his hood off for the very first time. "Time to roll! IKOUZE, WILDDOO CLAWWW!!!" He ran up to the ball, his right hand turning into a claw. Commentator: Will Oshiro-kun catch it?!!! "When did he come up with that technique?!" Takayuki said, shocked. "What, that wasn't the technique you taught him?" Kai asked. "Nope! Let's just hope this is complete..." Takayuki said, worriedly. "Come on...!!" Oshiro-not-Oshiro said. He too was worried, it was still incomplete. The referee blew his whistle. Commentator: SCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S IN!!!!!!!! THE SCORE IS NOW 4-1, THEY'VE LOST SO MANY POINTS IN A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!!! WHAT WILL UNIVERSE ELEVEN DO NOW?!! THERE ARE ONLY 15 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE IT'S GAME OVER FOR THEM!!! "What the hell man! We're fuckin' losing!" Hideyoshi cursed. "Calm down, Hideyoshi." Yu said, even though he was also a little worried. Oshiro-not-Oshiro said, "I knew it... that didn't work... I still haven't completed that hissatsu technique from that time..." Then he suddenly reverted back to Oshiro. Then Akira-not-Akira laughed. "What was that stupid technique?! Both of you are no match for me!" Akira-not-Akira said, laughing devilishly. "Hey, t-taichou...?" Isao asked, going over to him. "What?!" Akira-not-Akira demanded. "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine, you brat." Then Akira-not-Akira turned to Oshiro and said, "You! I know you." Oshiro blinked. "What?" Akira-not-Akira realized it was Oshiro again, so he didn't say anything. "I must have mistaken you for someone else. My bad." "Whoa... Akira actually apologized?" Isao thought. Then Akira-not-Akira cleared his throat and said, "You're not really much of anything. I was hoping for much more of an entertainment than this. You useless brat." When Oshiro heard that, there was a voice in his head. "Useless?! Did that bastard just now really call me useless?! Let me out of here!" "No! You mustn't come out!" Oshiro said, suppressing him. "I SAID, LET ME OUT!!!" And he couldn't control it any longer and he reverted back to Oshiro-not-Oshiro. "Hey, don't you think that was too much?" Akira said, to Akira-not-Akira. "What are you talking about? Just stay quiet!" Akira-not-Akira hissed. "Oi, you bastard!" Oshiro-not-Oshiro said. "Oshiro?" Isamu thought, this wasn't normal. He has never heard him call anyone a bastard, even if they were rude to him. "Are you calling for me?" Akira-not-Akira smirked. "Did you really call me useless?!" He asked angrily. "Yeah, you are, you useless fool! You're not needed on this field, you piece of crap." "You shit... want to go at it then?!" Oshiro-not-Oshiro demanded. "What, just you and me?" "Yeah!" "Hah! I'd love to beat the crap out of you!" "Then it's settled! Fight me!" Preview of Episode 14 (Crown): The Reunion of Akio and Kazuo I'm Isamu Sato, and things have just gotten a bit weird. We are on the losing side, however, I have faith that we will end up winning. The surprising thing is... both Akira and Oshiro have younger or older twins that were living inside them, and both of them knew each other for a very long time, they were best friends, and they cared for each other like they were really brothers. Oshiro didn't know about this, and neither did Akira. However, they had drifted apart because of some unknown issues, and both boys have become very distant. But now they are reunited on the field... what will happen?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! The Reunion of Akio and Kazuo! NOTE: I'm sorry for the very late updates, but believe me, I have been super busy lately now that college has started. I will try to update them ASAP. I'm so sorry I know it's been a while. Please keep reading and give me feedbacks if you want! Thank you!